emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Dog's Life (17th June 2008)
Plot Nicola is run ragged by the dogs after taking on more than she can handle. She enlists David's help with a ferocious Alsatian, but they find themselves locked in the B&B to escape it. An unwitting Sharon returns and David and Nicola overhear her slagging off David to one of her friends on her mobile. Nicola comforts David and they realise that they've missed each other. Later, Nicola confronts Sharon and they end up in a catfight! Viv goes to her hearing and a date is set for a week's trial in August. Bob realises that Viv needs a better solicitor and suggests selling the shop and cafe. Louise suggests that she and Jamie buy the shop and cafe to help out the Hopes, but Viv thinks Louise and Jamie are trying to cash in on her misery. Jasmine goes back to work and Jake shows concern after her split from Miles. Donald is disappointed in their break-up and tells Jasmine that if Miles goes back to boozing it will be her fault. Jasmine stands up for herself and counters that if Donald had been a better dad, Miles would never have become alcoholic in the first place. Also, Marlon prepares for his TV slot. Cast Regular cast *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Genesis Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston Guest cast *Sharon Lambert - Victoria Hawkins *Stephen Mawson - David Covey *Ali Singh - Monica Patel *Court Clerk - David Smith *Judge Ferguson - Richard Salis Locations *Main Street *Café Hope - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer and courtroom *Brook Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Bar, exterior and kitchen *Hotten Road *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *The Grange B&B - Front garden, back garden, guest lounge, upstairs hallway and guest room 1 *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Flat living room/kitchen Notes *This one-hour episode, again with a title, was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,320,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with a title